


I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe

by sunshinejade



Series: Jade's Hogwarts Au [1]
Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Minhee nerd, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejade/pseuds/sunshinejade
Summary: Hyeongjun wants to hang outside. Minhee wants to read in peace.Eunsang is outside with his friends. Minhee suddenly wants to read outside.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Series: Jade's Hogwarts Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621321
Kudos: 27





	I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe

“Please, mate. Stop being _science-sexual._ ” 

Minhee looked up from his chemistry book and raised his eyebrow thoroughly confused.  
Hyeongjun, sighing and sitting across from him, picked his friend’s book by one end to move it aside as if it was a used tissue.  
The platinum blond boy scoffed crossing his arms unimpressed, still not saying anything and stared at his friend waiting to hear whatever reason he had to bother him.

“Let’s go outside.” Said the cute, curly-haired boy, smiling brightly.

“Uhm..” replied Minhee pretending to think about it. “ _No_.”

The taller boy laughed as his friend whined and completely ignored the insisting voice, opening his book once again.

“Hyung, please tell Minhee to stop being a boring nerd.”

Minhee spied with the corner of the eye as Hyeongjun waved to his right to draw the attention of an older student. He recognized the green and silver tie and the big round specks and smiled knowing that Wooseok was going to be on his side anyway.

“What’s the matter now kids?” The older drawled feigning disinterest.  
“Hyung! Minhee is completely wasting our Friday afternoon to  _ study. _ ” groaned the puppy-looking boy, his voice dripping in disgust at the last word.

Wooseok smiled lightly, reaching out to fix the red and gold tie around the boy’s collar. 

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a waste, Hyeongjun. Actually, I think you should do the same.” He said patting his head.   
“You know McGonagall won’t let you play if you start failing and Yohan told me he’s looking over the quidditch team’s marks.” 

Hyeongjun blushed and muttered grumpily. “ _As if Yohan is doing much better._ ”

Wooseok pinched his cheeks reminding him that Yohan  _ hyung  _ was both his captain and House Prefect and that was only doing his job checking his teammates.  Minhee completely tuned out the conversation, focusing back on the book. 

_ \-  _ _ The most frequent variants in our genome are substitutions that affect only one base pair (bp), referred to as single nucleotide variants (SNV) or as single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNP) - _

“But hyung it’s not like he’s studying stuff for school anyway!” whined again Hyeongjun in front of him. 

Minhee felt the older student lean over the table, but ignored him and kept on reading.

“Minhee… are you reading a book on biology?” asked the sixth year bewildered.

The addressed boy sighed, closing the book.  “Not anymore, you guys are distracting me.”

“I’m trying to be a friend here and get you out of these four walls, Minhee. Don’t use that tone with me.” 

Minhee rolled his eyes. “I don’t remember asking you, Junie.”

The browned-haired boy huffed. “Pfft, well sorry Mr. I’m A Ravenclaw, I’m Smarter Than You. You’re never gonna find a girlfriend if you lock yourself in here.”

Minhee shrugged and made to open his book again, only for Hyeongjun to snatch his book from his hands.   
“I’m serious, you have pretty much zero chances to get laid if you spend your time here, looking at words and never at people.”

Wooseok, who decided to stay and see the argument unfold, scratched his nape with a smirk.    
_ “You clearly never roamed around the back of the library.”  _

Minhee chuckled at the muttered statement coming from the sixth year Slytherin.   
His eyes lit up remembering something.

“Well, Wooseok hyung and Seungwoo hyung got together in the library.” He laughed pointing at their hyung.   
“And Krum asked Granger to the Yule Ball in the library.” He added.

“Yeah, well …” Hyeongjun pouted, his eyes glaring.   
“Seuncat are different and you’re definitely not Granger.”

Something loud, or better  _ someone loud,  _ passed by the entrance, going towards the entrance hall and Minhee caught the sight of deep red walking closely behind.

“I’m pretty sure you should be calling her  _ Minister Waesly,  _ kids,” said Wooseok looking at Minhee.   
The older followed his line of sight only to barely catch a group of students. 

“Plus maybe Minhee here dreams Minister?” He said meeting the blond’s eyes and winking. 

In his heart Minhee knew Wooseok wasn’t winking because of what he said, but for what he just caught him doing.

“Nah,” he said trying to mentally stop his cheeks from heating up.  
“I don’t like the title Minister. President sounds better.” he coughed awkwardly standing up and closing his book.

“Come on, let’s go before I change my mind.” He said slinging his bag over his shoulder.   
“ _ Yes.”  _ hissed Hyeongjun getting up as well.

“You should go by the lake.” Called after them Wooseok.   
“Yohan is hanging out in the courtyard and they won’t be happy to see you procrastinating instead of doing your potions papers or worse you might witness him making out with Yuvin.” He said making a disgusted face.

“Oh, okay cool, thanks for the heads up!” laughed as he skipped away Hyeongjun.

When he was out of earshot, Minhee turned around and Wooseok smirked at him. “Don’t thank me, kid.”

Minhee turned around blushing bright red and ran after his friend.

*

_ “- and then Seongjun started crying like a baby it was hilarious-” _

_ “Oh my god, Seungyoun hyung! It’s been two months already stop bringing that up…” _

_ “Don’t get mad at me now! It was Sihun’s idea and it wasn’t even aimed at you.” _

_ “I can’t believe I missed that.” _

_ “Don’t worry I recorded it.” _

_ “Hangyul if you show it to Eunsang I will put Puking Pastilles in your cake at dinner, I swear.” _

A loud noise, the sound of a branch snapping in two, brought Minhee’s eyes to suddenly leave the side profile of a certain red-haired boy.  
He looked to his left to find Hyeongjun trying to pet the air.

He frowned and stared for a few seconds until his friend turned to him with a cute smile.

“Don’t look at me like that, Minhee.” he chuckled.   
“I’m trying to befriend the Thestrals.”

Minhee smiled, it was something very Hyeongjun like.

“Have you done some research? I don’t think you should just go around patting nothingness, actually, I’m pretty sure you’re scaring them away.”

As if on cue they heard the sound of hooves over branches and stone trotting further into the woods.  
Hyeongjun sighed and went back to sit next to Minhee, on the rocks between the lake and the trees.  
He looked at the ground around him and after a few seconds, he started throwing small pebbles to the back of Minhee’s biology book.

“You know, if you planned to go out just to go back to  _ reading _ you should have said so. I would have invited Pyo out too or Jungmo hyung.”

Minhee took a pebble too and threw it back at him laughing at the way he stressed the word  _ reading _ .

“Come on, let’s go back.”

Minhee was taken aback by the sudden statement and watched frozen as Hyeongjun raised from his spot.   
The curly brown-headed boy waited expectantly for his friend to stand up as well.

“I- uhm… I think I’ll stay here,” he said sheepishly.

Hyeongjun raised an eyebrow in judgement, an expression that looked way too similar to the one his Hufflepuff brother always did. 

“Wow so much for bros before hoes.” he huffed walking away.

“ _Wait, what_?” The platinum blond boy squealed a little panicked.

Hyeongjun turned around, looked at his friend, glanced at the group of friends that were standing so conveniently and coincidently in Minhee’s field of vision and walked back to stand next to the Ravenclaw.

“Next time you wanna spend the afternoon staring at Eunsang tell me, I’m sure I can find a way for us to hang out with them. I'll ask Hangyul hyung or something.”

“ _I’m not- I wasn’t-_ ” Minhee stuttered, his face morphing in a very bad version of what was supposed to be a nonchalant facade.

“Cut it Minhee, you’ve been here for over an hour and you haven’t flipped page once,” said Hyeongjun smiling and poking his cheeks. 

Minhee instinctively turned a page, making it even more obvious that he hadn’t been actually reading.

“Not very smart for a Raven, I think it’s cute,” said Hyeongjun in his usual Heyongjun aegyo voice.  
“But I’m not feeling like doing nothing all day, so you’ll have to stalk your crush without me.” 

Minhee closed his book and ran after his friend, his face incredibly burning hot.

“Aww, you didn’t have to come with me. I’m sure that if Eunsang hasn’t noticed your incessant staring in the past month, one afternoon more won’t hurt.” Hyeongjun laughed hysterically at the sight and slapped his shoulder in amusement. 

“Shhh… don’t talk so  _ loudly _ .” said the taller boy, scratching his neck.   
“Also I can’t stay there now that you pointed it out, I’m getting paranoid. What if he  _ noticed _ ?”

“Pfft, Lee Eunsang is as oblivious as can be. And if he noticed he should feel flattered, really.”

Hyeongjun smiled kindly at him and for a moment Minhee felt better. Calm.

Until his eyes glanced over his Griffindor friend’s shoulders to notice a ruby head following their movements.   
His gaze locked with a pair of deep brown eyes for a second before the Ravenclaw snapped his head away embarrassedly to focus on the ground and walk towards the castle as fast as humanly possible.

*

“Hey Eunsang, still with us?” asked Hangyul, munching on an orange he stole from the kitchens.

Eunsang had to begrudgingly tear his eyes away from the good-looking platinum blond boy walking away.

“Uhm- _what_?” he said not masking the fact that he hadn’t been paying attention.

Seungyoun looked behind the boy, catching sight of two figures walking in the castle and looked around.   
The spot between the lake and the forest was now empty.

“ _Awww_ ,“ he used that tone between teasing and fond   
“looks like Minhee left already,” he said patting the red-haired kid on the back.

Eunsang smiled awkwardly, not denying anything.

“Did I miss something?” said Hangyul before blowing on dandelion clocks in boredom.

“He’s the Ravenclaw kid that sometimes hangs out with Wooseok.” shrugged Sihun.

“I know who he is, he’s friends with my brother. What does it have to do with Eunsangie though?”

Seungyoun smiled wickedly, poking the youngest of their group on the sides. 

“Say it, come one say it. _Say it._ ” he cooed annoyingly.

Eunsang tried to get away, unsuccessfully.    
He giggled desperately as Seungyoun kept on tickling him.

“Okay fine, but let me breathe hyung.” he laughed breathlessly.

When he was finally free of the older's hold he smiled bashfully, a little shy to meet his hyungs’ eyes. 

“I think he’s cute…” he muttered quietly, with a bright smile.  
“I kind of have a crush on him.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on exam session and I'm too stressed to write something for my multi-chap fics, but I took a small break from uni stuff and this came out so, i hope you liked it :)
> 
> leave a comment to tell me how you liked it and kudos too :))
> 
> Title comes from Britney Spears' 'Dear Diary': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmblnRHPj_g
> 
> also lets be friends on twt <3  
> @sun_shinejade // @stantwtjade
> 
> PS: I hope yall still fighting for our boys! You heard Dogyul today at the fan meeting, we can't let them down...


End file.
